1. Technical Field
This invention relates to coolant regulating systems and, more particularly, to a coolant regulating system for tractor engines and associated trailer heating systems.
2. Prior Art
Many tractor trailers pull temperature controlled trailer units commonly known as tank trailers which carry temperature sensitive goods. The sensitive tank trailer must continuously be kept at hot operating temperature in order to prevent goods from being damaged. Conventionally, the truck's cooling system and the tank trailer's heating system are integrated to be heated by the same cooling unit with antifreeze.
This practice, however, is not desirable, since cross-contamination occurs between antifreeze entering from the trailer and antifreeze entering from the truck's engine. Such cross-contamination can lead to serious engine troubles that are costly to repair and can leave a truck driver stranded at inopportune times. The integrated cooling system also tends to use antifreeze much more rapidly than in trucks that are only required to cool the engine.
Accordingly, a need remains for a coolant regulating system for tractor trailers in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a coolant regulating system that is safe and convenient to use, cost-effective, and provides liquid product temperature protection. Instead of risking contamination of the truck's cooling system from antifreeze, or dirt and debris from the trailer, the system provides effective separation. This enables heat to transfer from the engine antifreeze to the tanker without risking engine damage. The system provides peace of mind to concerned truck drivers and keeps revenue producing commercial trucking equipment operational for longer periods of time.